vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ulia
Ulia is the continent in which the story of Kings and Beasts primarily takes places. A vast and rich land, it is also incredibly diverse depending on which corner of the continent one finds themselves in. Lands Haven The main setting of the story, the land of Haven lies at the heart of Ulia and is generally considered the main hub crossroads for merchants and travelers going from one end of the continent to the other. Home to beautiful woodlands, dark forests, as well as several hills and mountainsides. As its name implies, it is home to The Kingdom of Haven. The Westfold The western region of Ulia is primarily lush green fields, rolling plains and towering forests. The exception to this is The Dust Valley, which is a rough badlands of dry valleys and arid plains. It is one of the oldest Kingdoms in Ulia. The Drom Canyons Northwest is a land virtually untouched by civilization, hardly anything is known about this mountainous realm of canyons crags and valleys. It has been revealed that the Droms is the birthplace of the Dragons, and is their home realm. The great volcano Demise is where Radalok currently lies dormant. The Northern Mountains One of the largest lands in the continent, it is also the most savage and unforgiving. The mountains of the north are a land of wind and snow, with only the most hearty and tough living here. The most northern expanse is a howling drift of snow dunes that go on for hundreds of miles, culminating in the northern point of Ulia, a glacial wasteland. The Northern Republic was once the most prominent and powerful kingdom here, before becoming just another casualty in the War of The 9 Tribes. The Fjord To the northeast, lies the beautiful and mysterious Fjord. Entry to this land was thought to be impossible until only recently, and it's lush forests and the signature fjord have only begun to be explored by outsiders. Home to The Darkwalkers, The McKinleys, and The Kingdom of Rolas and Swifthill. Eamon Wurld Formerly known as The Eastlands, what was once a dark and desolate realm has since become one of the most prosperous and upcoming powerhouses. Literally paid for in money after the demise of it's former leader Cassandra, Eamon has restored this land to beauty and success. The Gallows At one point, the massive southeastern swamp was one of the most mysterious locations in the world. Home to all walks of unlife, The Gallows was a dark domain, quite literally, ruled by the dead. Revealed to be the fallen and forgotten Kingdom of Rodinfall, Alessia Cloudsmith has taken the reigns of this foreboding and twisted land, and works with her mother Lilith in the long, slow process of restoring it. The Jara'zhi Jungle To the south, one finds one of the most wild, exotic and untamed wildnerness that Ulia has to offer. Composed of a massive mainland and several other tropical smaller islands surrounding it, The Jara'zhi is one of the greatest jungles in the world. Home to The Jara'guar Empire, these savage, but kind people, live as one with their beastial and natural land. The Sarai Desert The southwestern corner of Ulia is home to it's largest desert, as well as one of its most mythical lands. From the oceans of sand to the endless dunes, The Sarai Empire stands proudly atop its golden sun bathed domain. Category:Continent Category:Place